Inanimate Insanity II Episode 9: The Tower of Terror?
Let's hope I can finish this one! Script *Microphone is sitting down under a tree, until Baseball walks over. *Baseball: Hey, Mic- *Microphone (Loud): GO AWAY!! *Test Tube and Lightbulb shatter, and Suitcase is blown off a cliff. *Nickel: … *Nickel slowly walks away from where Suitcase was. *Baseball: AGH! But, Mic, I wanna say, I'm sorry for how I've been in the past. *Microphone turns her volume down. *Microphone: Oh, sorry. But, you really are sorry? *Baseball: Yeah. *Knife is watching Baseball and Microphone from a shrub. *Knife: They're gonna kiss. *Paintbrush and Marshmallow walk over. *Marshmallow: Why are you watching them? *Knife: AGH! Oh, it's you guys. *Knife pulls Paintbrush and Marshmallow down into the shrub with them. *Paintbrush: Why did you do that!!?? *Baseball's face is leaning towards Microphone's, which causes Knife, Marshmallow, and Paintbrush to gasp. INTRO ROLLS *But, Baseball just fell over, rolling to MePhone4. *Paintbrush: Wow, I believed Knife. *MePhone4: Oh, Baseball, you're here. *Balloon, Nickel, and Soap are at the bleachers. Knife and a feces-covered Suitcase walk over, and Microphone a few seconds later. *Baseball: Oh, OK. *Baseball sits on the bleachers, next to Microphone and Nickel. *MePhone4: The first 2 safe are.... Baseball with 169 votes, and Knife with 235! *Baseball is thrown a map, and Knife is thrown a muffin. *Baseball: Why do I have a map? *MePhone4: Because you have the least votes! Also safe is Microphone. *MePad shows Microphone, along with her votes. 508. *Microphone: YES! *Microphone is thrown a muffin, and takes a bite. *MePhone4: So, final 4! Nickel, you are a huge jerk. *Nickel: HEY!! *MePhone4: Balloon, you were a huge pain last season. *Balloon: True. *MePhone4: Soap, Suitcase, you two caused the team's loss. *Suitcase sighs, while Soap looks angry. *MePhone4: Well, Balloon, you're safe with 562 votes. *MePad shows Balloon and his votes. *MePhone4: Well, you guys all deserve to be in the final 3. But, the next one safe is.......... SUITCASE!! *Suitcase: Yay! *MePad: You had 1,769 votes. *Suitcase passes out, falling on Soap, who screams. *MePhone4: So, the 2 most useless ones on The Grand Slams. *Nickel and Soap: SCREW YOU!!!!! *MePhone4: Well, time to display the votes! *The votes are raising, until they stop. Soap has 1,812, and Nickel has 2,543. *Nickel gasps. *Baseball: Well, you do deserve it. *Nickel: Oh yeah!? At least I'm not a fat stupid kind guy! *Baseball: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?!?!?!? *OJ and Salt shatter, even though in Hotel OJ. *Pickle: Uh oh. *Suitcase is looking at Soap, who's muffin is in her face. But the others are all looking at Baseball. *Baseball slowly walks toward Nickel. *Nickel: I'M.... NOT... FAT!!!!! *Baseball kicks Nickel over the horizon. *Nickel: AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! *MePad: Oh no! Nickel could be gone forever! *MePhone4: Who cares? He doesn't have any lawyers, and I got him to sign that waiver, only him and Lightbulb did it. MEANWHILE... *Steve Cobs is fixing MePhone6+, laughing evilly. MePhone6+ jumps away. *Steve Cobs: He'll still bend. MEANWHILE... *MePhone4: Well, time for the next challenge! *Test Tube: Is it to find Nickel? *Suitcase: Probably not. *MePhone4: Suitcase is right, the next challenge is to climb the Tower of Terror!! *Fan: The Tower of Terror? What's that? *Knife: Agreed. *MePhone4: It's a haunted tower. But Baseball, you have to sit out. Again. *Baseball: OK. *MePhone4 points to the tower. *MePhone4: Go! *Baseball, MePhone4, MePad, and Toilet are sunbathing. Fan is too slow, so Marshmallow grabs him and carries him. *Microphone: Come on, team! *Knife and Paintbrush run into the tower, neck and neck. *Marshmallow: We need to win! *Marshmallow throws Fan at Knife, making Knife fall. *Test Tube: Nice one! *Lightbulb runs in. *Lightbulb: WOOO!! *The rest run in as well. *Paintbrush is at a puzzle, where there are 2 doors, he/she looks at the 2, while the rest of The Bright Lights run in the left door, so Paintbrush runs in the right. *Knife: Which door? *Soap drags Knife into the right door with him, so Balloon, Suitcase, and Microphone go in the left. *Suitcase: How do we catch up? *Balloon: I know how! *Balloon turns up Microphone's volume. *Balloon (Yelling Into Microphone): SHTAP RIGHT THERE!! *Marshmallow opens Fan, making the two fly away. But, Lightbulb and Test Tube shatter. *Microphone (Loud): OH NO!!! *Microphone is suddenly pinned to a wall, and Balloon suddenly pops. *Suitcase: Uh oh! *Everyone remaining in the left door freezes. Also, Paintbrush is trying to get Knife and Soap away from winning. *Paintbrush: I CAN'T LET YOU WIN!! *Soap: Ha! You stink! *MePhone6+ drops in front of the three. Outside the tower, Baseball, MePad, and Toilet are looking at the tower. *Baseball: You think they're- *Everyone that's still alive in the tower can be heard screaming. *Baseball: WE NEED TO SAVE THEM! *MePhone4: Eh, maybe later. *MePad slaps MePhone4. *MePhone4: OK! OK!!! *The four run into the tower. *MePad: Which door!? *MePhone4 points to the right door and him and MePad run in. *Toilet: So we should go in the left! *Baseball and Toilet go in the left door. The four vanish. Then, the tower starts collapsing. *